


Glad They'd Been Wrong.

by CitiesandDust



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, could also be taken as frienship, it's mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitiesandDust/pseuds/CitiesandDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were things in life that Greg Lestrade had always been certain of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad They'd Been Wrong.

There were things in life that Greg Lestrade had always been certain of. And though he wasn’t the genius Sherlock was, like Sherlock many of these certainties were based on the proof his eyes had given him. He didn’t doubt the things he saw unless there was a good reason too.

So of his experiences there were three things he found himself quite sure of in life.

1) Love was hard, required a lot of give and take on both sides and people compatible with one another.

2) Anderson put people off. His face, his everything. And people, proper people, not just Sherlock.

3) John Hamish Watson was Sherlock’s missing puzzle piece. Whether romantically or not the two had clicked in someway no one else had managed in situations like those. And not that he’d heard Sherlock and John’s conversation during the Baskerville case, but if he had it would have only furthered this knowledge. John could stimulate Sherlock and perhaps that had been the step everyone else missed. They didn’t have the ability to provoke honest to god thought in the sociopath.

So as Lestrade watched the pair work, John standing quietly with a slightly amused look on his face as Sherlock prattled on about the painfully obvious (to him only it always seemed), he was fairly confident in forming one more idea.

4) He was glad they’d been wrong about Sherlock being a fraud.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really pretty mild, so i mean it's not necessarily slash. It's just a drabble i wrote for a friend. It's also on tumblr somewhere.


End file.
